


I Know Your Secret

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, a little sad, but we know they're going to fall in love in GAATC, so this is just a sad chapter in their ultimately happy story, which will come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Laurel is on Earth-2 saving ppl with the help of the Earth-2 Green Arrow Adrian Chase and he's kind of a dick who doesn't trust ppl or respect boundaries so he goes through laurel's shit and he finds a picture of dinah
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I Know Your Secret

Laurel walked down the steps to the Green Arrow's- or rather the Hood's bunker, armed with new information on a case they were working on. 

The Hood turned to face her as she walked through the door, and she paused for just a second. She was still getting used to seeing Adrian Chase under that hood. 

He was on her in a flash, crossing the bunker in a few quick strides and pinning her against the wall. Laurel just laughed, unworried. He was well trained, but Chase was never toughened by fire. He fought for the weak, but at the end of the day he would always go home to his huge apartment bought with his father's money. Laurel could knock him to the ground before he could blink. 

He pressed his forearm against her neck in what looked like anger. Laurel knew it was really fear. He hated knowing that she could take him down. 

For just a second Laurel closed her eyes and allowed the sensation to take her back to Earth-1, where Dinah would press her up against some wall and pretend to hate her even as they took each other apart, hiding in some alleyway together while a battle raged nearby. 

Laurel opened her eyes and almost screamed in frustration when it was Adrian, and not Dinah, standing in front of her. 

Surprise filled his eyes when he saw her pupils blown wide. He stepped back, dropping his arm from her throat. 

Laurel laughed out loud and his reaction, rubbing her throat. "Don't worry, that wasn't for you," she said, still chuckling. "Just... memories." She sighed wistfully in an exaggerated way. Adrian shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable. It turned out getting under the Green Arrow's skin was fun no matter what earth she was on. 

Adrian regained his composure quickly. "I know you're helping the Dark Archer," he said.

Laurel leaned against the wall, one eyebrow raised. "What on earth makes you say that?" she asked. She honestly hadn't been expecting that one, especially because she recruited him, and not the other way around. 

In response, he pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket- a newspaper clipping. Laurel recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get that?" she growled. She wanted to grab it out of his hand, but she couldn't risk tearing it. 

"I broke into your apartment, but-"

Laurel interrupted him before he could try to move on. Her complicated emotions fed into her anger, making her far more aggressive than usual. 

This was something precious, something secret. It was the one thing that she thought would always be safe. 

"This is a gross violation of privacy," Laurel said angrily, stepping forward to grab his wrist. He reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. Within seconds he was on the floor, the newspaper clipping fluttering to the ground beside him. 

Laurel grabbed it gently from the air and allowed herself to look at it for a moment.

It was one of the only photos of her and Dinah, taken as they happened to leave the courtroom at the same time. The photographer managed to catch the small smile Dinah sent her way. Dinah only smiled at her a few times. The photo always gave Laurel butterflies. 

Adrian scrambled to his feet. 

"You and the corrupt cop working for the Dark Archer know each other. You're feeding them information on me, I know it." 

He pulled a knife from his outfit and brandished it. His form was honestly terrible. He really should just stick to his bow.

Laurel rolled her eyes. 

"For fucks sake, Adrian. She's from Earth-1." 

He looked disbelieving, so she turned the photo around to show him, as much as she hated him seeing it. 

"See that?" she said, pointing to the badge barely visible on Dinah's blazer. "She's a captain there, not an officer." 

Laurel tucked the photo in her jacket pocket for safe keeping, zipping it up just in case. 

He finally relented and stepped back, but he didn't apologize. 

"Break into my apartment again and I'll break your wrist," Laurel said. It wasn't an empty threat. 

He had found her dirty secret. He found her heart hidden in a stack of books on her nightstand. She had to stop him to protect herself. 

He didn't ask about why Laurel had the photo, for which she was grateful. She knew it was weird that she cut the photo out of a newspaper, and maybe even a little creepy, but it was all she had. 

Because while Dinah was looking for every excuse to hate her, Laurel was falling in love. 

Achingly painful, heart wrenching love that left her sitting in her shower crying empty tears and sobbing into her pillow at night. 

It was the kind of love that made her catalog every lingering touch, every kiss that was just a little sweeter than it had to be, every smile. 

So when Laurel saw the photo of Dinah smiling at her above an article on a case she closed, she bought the paper right away. She had to. 

The photo was never brought up again, but Laurel kept it hidden in the deep recesses of her closet, just as she hid Dinah in the deep recesses of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a super easy way to help the blm movement, it's a video of black artists and musicians with a bunch of ads and all of the money from those ads go to supporting the movement. you can just leave it playing in the background or something. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM


End file.
